While airline hijackings have occurred on several occasions in the past, it was not until the events of Sep. 11, 2001 that the potential use of such aircraft for mass destruction was seen by most people. While boarding checks and other security measures have been in place for many years, the events of September 11 have driven home the point that it is possible for potential terrorists to get past normal security measures and get on board planes or past security check points into public places with could potentially become targets of terrorists. The present invention provides a variety of advantages over earlier systems of by a new combination of technologies to bring about a much more effective system of achieving Homeland Security than has been seen before been available to Law enforcement and the nations public.